


Looking for Love (In All the Wrong Places). 1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Andy goes looking for Miranda.Kink: bloodplay (as a result of an altercation)





	Looking for Love (In All the Wrong Places). 1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not familiar with safeguards that go along with bloodplay. I encourage thoughtful consideration of the consequences and risk factors associated with it.   
> A/N 1: Komainu link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komainu  
> A/N 2: as usual when stuck I read. link. http://wrenscribbles.dreamwidth.org/13069.html

**_Looking for Love (In All the Wrong Places)_**  
  
Outside the flash of cameras greeted those who wanted to be found, or who hadn’t learned to navigate. The unpledged of the elite that still needed grooming. It was just another night of black tie and debonair, but like so many hurdles, some would fall. Many would get back up, but others would not finish the race. Insignificant details added up until they at once became significant in a never-ending haute-couture tide of waves that toppled the cliffside.   
  
One must be seen, but not in detail.   
  
One must never play, but always win.  
  
The room buzzed with the energy of anticipation. The glitterati and glamour queens circulated sniffing for blood. The reigning queen always arrived late and her patrons, both reluctant and devoted, anticipated that splendid moment when she would descend the stairs: her shoulders bare, her make-up flawless, and with the air of perfect confidence. Emily and Andy stood at their posts at the bottom of the stairs like the Komainu lions outside the inner temple.  
  
No one could be trusted. No one was safe.  
  
Who was protecting you while you protected another?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Unable to control the gasp as she saw Irv Ravitz, Andy reached out to catch Emily’s arm. She thought she recognized his companion from the ‘No Fly’ list. “Emily, come here. Isn’t that Jacqueline Follet from French Runway?”  
  
Emily’s jawdrop was answer enough, but the, “Oh, my God. Miranda hates her,” was priceless.  
  
Komainu Statues rooted to the spot, they watched as Irv greeted Miranda and made sure that she greeted his guest. “Miranda, fabulous event as always.”  
  
Disgust colored her features, but she carried it well enough as she smiled at him. “You brought Jacqueline.”  
  
Ice could not have melted between them as Jacqueline said, “Surprise.”  
  
Retaining her ice queen façade Miranda let the corners of her mouth turn up as she agreed. “Quelle surprise.” The air kisses did nothing to create an air of friendship in the room. Had Emily been a dog and Miranda her owner she surely would have peed on the floor before biting each of them in turn. As it was Andy still thought that she heard a high-pitched whine from the vicinity of the high fashion gown next to her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Going up the stairs set off alarm bells in her mind that she loved. She could hear Emily’s voice telling her about Miranda’s house and not to go anywhere. She remembered that as a thrill too. Yes, there had been consequences, but the tingle between her legs when Miranda caught her on the steps had been well worth it. Her anger, fear, passion all warring for dominance was the single most sexy thing that Andy had ever seen. This time at the top of the hotel stairs, Miranda was alone. It was not a house. There was no Stephen. All the more reason for her to not take the next step.  
  
Or perhaps all the more reason for her to take them one after another right to the top.  
  
Reaching the door, she hesitated uncertain of whether she should try to have justification for coming to the door or not. She heard the clink of ice in a glass and realized that the door was hanging open by a few inches. Pulled in by the mystery as if it was a hook Andy stepped forward hesitation and thought vanished. All the way in, Andy called out softly, “Miranda?”  
  
Rounding the bar into the room, Jacqueline stepped face to face with Andy breathing in her perfume, or perhaps her newly sprouted fear. “She’s not here, cherie.” Jacqueline looked Andy up and down placing her on the food chain and valuing her assets. Stock still and silent Andy waited, her posture suddenly rigid atop her four-inch stilettos. A smile played at the corner to Jacqueline’s mouth as she saw the warrior assert herself on instinct. “Was she expecting you, cherie?” Jacqueline let her fingertips gently curve against Andy’s cheek and slide down until they were resting in her collarbone. Another the smile played on her lips as she watched Andy try to not squirm under her penetrating gaze. With just one fingertip Jacqueline let it slide back and forth as she clucked her teeth to chastise. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You were on the hunt then.” Jacqueline tilted her head to the side as she studied Andy’s updo and the line of her neck where her pulse was beating rapidly. She could not hide her blush of excitement or embarrassment with that much exposed skin. Her walls were not high enough, at least not yet. Jacqueline’s eyes flashed over the top of Andy’s shoulder, but she stepped impossibly closer. “Chasing the thrill, cherie.” Jacqueline let her fingertip trail down the line of cleavage without breaking eye contact with Andy. Leading with her lips, Jacqueline’s head leaned ever closer to Andy’s. She could feel her next words on her lips. “That I can give you.”  
  
Andy’s breath caught. Her pussy clenched in anticipation. Her eyes started to flutter shut.  
  
Cold air separated them, a slap cracked the still air of the room, and Andy’s eyes went wide at the scene.  
  
Miranda, looking ever the superior predator, stood angled just between Jacqueline and herself. Her posture calm and the air about her motionless—she gave the impression of stone. All for that, she must have been an arrowhead—for Jacqueline was ashen, her posture broken, her eyes frightened like an animal of prey, and her fingertips now wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Two breaths and Jacqueline stood ready for another round. Her eyes shifted from Andy to Miranda and back again calculating. With a surly glare, she stepped toward Miranda, “She came looking for a thrill, Miranda. One I can give her.” It was a challenge. Andy could see the line in the sand, but she didn’t understand it, exactly. Although her body was screaming for carnage—to the victor go the spoils, and she felt incredibly spoiled. Her pulse beat clearly between her legs as Miranda’s posture remained rigid except for the throb in her neck. “Did you come for her, or for me, Miranda? Or did you want to watch?”  
  
They say lightning doesn’t strike twice, but Miranda’s hand hit with unerring accuracy for the second time in two minutes. Jacqueline was ready though and swung a mighty counter attack. The clash of the titans was on, but even the most graceful of hunters loses a certain amount of finesse in the heat of battle. Arms flailed in defense and attack, hair was pulled, a push was followed by a stumble and the aggressor pressed their advantage, the loser clawed the flesh, but with a counted pin the victor was crowned. Eyes were diverted, but returned on a lower gaze to show defeat, and with a head nod of acknowledgement there was a silent agreement to the end. Both were breathing the air of combat, adrenalin coursing through their veins, hair astray and clothes askew.  
  
Andy watched the scuffle with mounting anticipation. Her own breathing coming in quick pants and her skin itching to be out of its tight fancy confines. She had bit her lip until it bled, but the coppery taste of it only fueled the fires of her twin desires for the queen and her rival.  
  
Miranda continued to stand facing the wall as Jacqueline lifted herself up and away from it and left. Her steps clattered with a dull thud on the way out instead of a sharp tick tick. The door rattled in its housing underlining her loss and Miranda’s victory.  
  
Seconds ticked by with every heartbeat, but Andy remained rooted to the spot.  
  
Without turning Miranda asked, “Did you get what you wanted?”  
  
Her tongue pressing against her lip again making it bleed, Andy pondered which response was the most suicidal. Part of her had wanted to follow Jacqueline silently out the door as if this had never happened. The lion’s share of her had wanted to stay. Her body radiating desire for Miranda had reminded her that she was the reason for venturing upstairs in the first place. “No.” Andy admitted with the hint of defiance in her voice. She may not have exactly wanted that scene, but she wasn’t going to deny its appeal. Nor was she going to deny that she had come looking for a thrill, just that she wanted a Miranda shaped thrill.  
  
Miranda turned and let her fingers slowly wipe the blood across her bottom lip. “Do you know what you want, Andrea?”  
  
Three steps brought her close to Miranda and a fourth brought her the final distance physically and emotionally. “Yes.” Andy said without breaking her eye contact with Miranda. “I want you.”  
  
Careful eyes looked Andy over defining what they thought of her careful courage. ‘Confident as an enemy ready to challenge her one day?’ They asked, ‘Or perhaps proving worth and courage of a partner?’  
  
Andy’s eyes flicked to the three scratch marks above Miranda’s breast. She fought the urge to tend to them until she was granted permission. Something softened in Miranda’s eyes at that so Andy asked, “Please?”  
  
Stepping into a welcoming stance Miranda lowered her eyes as a signal for Andy to cross that final barrier between them. First with gentle fingers she touched the cuts making sure the blood did not run into the dress. Then she brought the bloodied fingertips to her lips. Licking the same salty, coppery taste from Miranda into her own mouth, against her bleeding lip Andy barely stifled a moan of pleasure.  
  
The firm grip on her wrist hurt and Andy whimpered. She looked uncertain into Miranda’s eyes.   
  
Her blue eyes never wavered but the pink of her tongue darted out and along her bloodied bottom lip. Again she seemed to be sensing the air, tasting with her tongue for danger.  
  
She stepped forward her hand tangling in Andy’s hair as she pulled her to her in a fierce kiss. The press of their lips was slightly painful, but the shared taste of their blood and saliva over powered that sensation easily. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and stepped forward pressing her back toward the darkness of the bedroom. Two steps into that dance and Miranda took control. She turned and led Andy to the bedside turning her and roughly unzipping her dress and pulling it down to her ankles. Hungry for more, Andy returned the favor and together they crashed onto the bed.  
  
They rolled, pulling off undergarments, touching, kneading, caressing, and nipping at kiss swollen and injured lips. More of a mutual flexing of muscles than a fight for dominance, Miranda laid back enraptured as Andy kissed down her body. She scratched at Miranda and bit and sucked and licked never once touching the scratches created by Jacqueline. Hovering over Miranda impossibly slow the tip of Andy’s tongue mimicked the tip of her finger sliding through the folds of Miranda’s wet sex. Then with a darting motion Andy nipped Miranda’s lip once more making her cry out in pain even as she slid two fingers against her. Miranda growled and clawed Andy’s back leaving a raised red trail to mark her. Andy let her fingers slowly flex against her sex as she sucked the blood from Miranda’s lip. Kissing Miranda’s neck once again Andy let the curve of her thumb brush against Miranda’s clit in more and more rhythmic patterns as her thrusts sped up. As Miranda’s body grew taut in anticipation of her orgasm, Andy kissed around the scratches on Miranda’s chest only licking them in firm broad strokes as Miranda came into her hand. Her bloody lip painted over Jacqueline’s mark, and her come on her hand claimed her as Miranda’s. Leaving her fingers in place, Andy curled up against Miranda basking in the moment with her hunter.  
  
—The End.

 

 

...


End file.
